The Comprehensive Cancer Center, University of Alabama in Birmingham will serve as a research base for the Ochsner Foundation CCOP headquartered in New Orleans, Louisiana. The Cancer Center will (a) train CCOP personnel in the science, techniques and spirit of clinical research, (b) develop and maintain a supply of NCI approved protocols for CCOP participation, (c) provide quality control for the patient entry, data management and study reporting activities of the CCOP, (d) assure rapid reporting of serious or unexpected toxicity to the NCI, and (e) provide the DRCCA staff with an annual performance report on the CCOP.